This invention relates generally to pleasure watercraft, and more particularly concerns a small sized, powered, highly maneuverable, portable vehicle.
Related prior art craft include surfboards, floats, small catamarans and similar devices. None of these, to my knowledge, embody the unusual combinations and sub-combinations of structure, mode of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention.